pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Xaq Series
.']] The '''Xaq Series is the collective name given to the series of PCGs by BronzeCo, starring Xaq. The series has covered many subjects and genres, visited multiple worlds, times, and universes. The series also introduced Xaq's friends and allies, including Ari, Colette, Laura, Zoovac, and more. Of note is the fact that Series 1 (And thus the Xaq Series as a whole) is also currently the longest running series of PCGs, as modern PCG makers often divide their efforts between multiple series at a time. =The Games= All games are by BronzeCo unless otherwise noted. The series included two main sub-series: Series 1 260x260px|thumb|right|''A painting of the first screen from [[Paper Computer Game (game)|Paper Computer Game, as seen in Þe Mansion of Mystery.|left]] '''Series 1' is the name retroactively given to the first series of Paper Computer Games ever to be made. The series was made by BronzeCo, and featured an endless storyline, epic adventures, and the founding of the Paper Computer Game universe. Unfortunately, most of this series is lost to the ages. In fact, only 2 episodes have survived out of its 100+ installments. However, we will attempt to piece together all the information that still exists regarding this lost era. * Paper Computer Game, The first ever PCG, following Xaq's attempt to escape with his life in a world that had turned against him. *''The Sewers, the second installation of the series has Xaq venture into the sewers. *Rich Kid Game, in which the Rich Kid first appears. *Zoovac Game, The first appearance of Zoovac. *Ari & Colette's Haunted House, the first adventure without Xaq, starring Ari and Colette. *Alien Planet Game, a multiplayer space adventure featuring Xaq teaming up with Ari and Colette. *Star Wars: A New Hope, Xaq gets teleported into the Star Wars universe. *Atlantis Quest, in which Xaq had to find Atlantis. *[[Farmer's Tale|''Farmer's Tale]], ''a time travel adventure in which Xaq meets The Farmer in the past. *Anniversary Issue #75 Karate Cycle ''Main Article: Karate Cycle The Karate Cycle was a sub-series of Series 1, making it a sub-sub series of the Xaq Series. It featured Xaq learning Karate, in order to be more effective against his enemies. * Karate Game, in which Xaq had to master Karate. Series 2 Series 2 Is the second series of games by BronzeCo. It is a direct sequel to Series 1, and in fact could even be considered pretty much the same series, if judged only by its content. The series follows Xaq in his battles with numerous villians (and especially The Company) with assistance from his friends and his mentor, Zoovac. *Till Time Do Us Part *Relics of the Sea *The Fabric of Reality *Ginkus' Gift *The Nazi Machine *Bread Game *The Inexplicable Moutain *Wrath of the Dick Monsters Mark III Mark III is the third PCG series, and the first where Chris' games are mostly not part of the Xaq Series. The only Xaq Series game so far is: * Putz-a-Tony Phil Other Installments During the run of Series 2, other PCG makers (besides BronzeCo) have added their own installments to that series. These games tie in with the Series 2 story loosely. Among these is Xaq to the Future and Xaq- Chapter 1. *Xaq to the Future (By Keith and Kurt) *Xaq- Chapter 1 (By Ari) *(Untitled) (By Leila) Paper-Less Installments *Star Trek Game (By Ari) *Moot: The Game (By Miles) *Cannonization Upcoming and Un-released episodes * "Western Game" (folded into The Fabric of Reality) * Legions of Power * Prism = Spin-Offs = While, to varying extents, all other PCG sagas are spin-offs of the Xaq Series (in that they're part of the franchise started by this series), certain series are more directly related to the Xaq Series story. These include: * Pierre Series - Zoovac teams up with Pierre, Xaq's friend, while Xaq's away. * Squids in Forests Series - Follows Ari, who gets stranded on Shri along with Pierre. * Chris Series - Follows Chris. * Chrome Training: The New Recruit - Features a new recruit to Xaq's team. =Cast of Characters= Main Characters *'Xaq', the main character. In the earliest episodes, he was simply a normal little boy, until it seemed the whole world had turned against him, for reasons unknown. After learning to survive and fight for his life, he became something of a hero and adventurer. *'Chris', Xaq's best friend and ally, it was he who Xaq was visiting when the world went mad. He's a valued member of the team, however he's rarely seen on missions. *'Ari', Another friend of Xaq who had a similar experience: His house was posessed and haunted, and he and his sister had to work together to survive. Since then, he's teamed up with Xaq on multiple adventures. *'Colette', Ari's sister, Xaq's love interest, and the perpetual damsel in distress who had a BAD ATTITUDE about it. *'Zoovac', a mechanical clown-on-a-stick who has defected from the side of evil to become Xaq's mentor. Sounds crazy, I know, but trust me, Zoovac's a good guy. Enemies *'The Company', A mysterious evil corporation which our heroes fight time and time again. They've had their hand in just about every bad happening since the beginning! Who knows what they're REALLY up to? *'Rich Kid', A psychotic rich child, who has nearly unlimited resources but no maturity or judgement for using them. *'Guys', an endless number of footsoldiers, working for various enemies. They all seem to be rather stick-figure like. Their true nature is unknown. *'The Fat Guy', A supernaturally obese monstrosity who blocks passageways, hoping to prevent heroes from achieving their quests. Forerunners Because this series is the first ever PCG series, its only predecessors have to be non-PCGs. Of note are: *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis *Hugo Trilogy (Hugo's House of Horrors, Hugo 2: Whodunit?, and Hugo 3) =Other Media= *Zoovac's Hamburger =See Also= *back to games Category:Series